thesuperherofandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-man
Spiderman is a marvel Hero. He is an orphan, who under his mask is a teenage boy named Peter Parker. Orgins(Movie Orgin) Peter Parker once had parents, who died when he was still young.(He later finds out they were Russain Spies who were killed on a mission). He was adopted by his Aunt May, and Uncle Ben. He grows up to be a smart,or intelligent young man who had a crush on Mary Jane(He has a crush on Gwen Stacy in an Alternate dimension.),and his best friend was Harry Osborn. He was attending a High School, and one day went on a field trip. At the field trip, he was taking pictures of MJ(Mary Jane), when a rare spider slid on him, and bit him hard on his hand. In pain he went home, and had several nightmares. When he woke up he was muscular. He went to School, and at lunch found a new power. Web shooting. He accidently shoots a web at Flash tompson's plate, and slams it in his face. Flash wants a vengengance, so he forces Peter to fight him. So when they fight Peter wins.(He later finds this is because of his Super powers). The Principle calls Peter's Guardains(People who take care of him) and tells them about the fight. Uncle Ben shows up, and is dismayed. He gives Peter a lecture on their way home. 'With Great Power, Comes great Responsibility. ' Peter learns about his powers one day when he started climbing a wall. He climbed the wall, and jumped from building to building. He shot webs to swing around. One day, Peter wants to buy a new car to impress MJ. He tricks Uncle Ben into telling him he's going to the library by a wrestling ring. Instead of going to the library he goes to the wrestling ring to earn 300$. Before Peter leaves, Uncle Ben stops him: He tells Peter: "With Great Power comes great Responsibility" he was referring to when Peter beat up Flash. Peter, after Uncle Ben leaves goes to the Wrestling ring. He is sent to fight a Championship wrestler, and wins with ease. (Beats the wrestler in less than 3 minutes) Peter then goes to collect his money. The banker refuses to pay Peter the right profit, and Peter gets angry. He storms out of the office, and is about to walk outside. When a men with a gun runs outside, with the banker's money. Peter watches as the Robber escapes, not even trying to stop it. People question him as he leaves on why he didn't stop the crook. Peter exclaims that the banker was a cheap, and wouldn't cought up the dough(Money) he wanted. Peter returns home, to see his house is surrounded by Police. He runs pass the police, and see's a dead Uncle Ben. He askes who did this, and finds it was the robber he LET ESCAPE the arena. Peter is sad, and takes vengenace on the robber. He then vows to use his power for good only, and becomes the Spider-man Relationships Mary Jane- Mary Jane is Peter's crush in many dimensions, and in some dimensions she is his wife. Gwen Stacy- In some dimensions, Peter is in love with Gwen Stacy. Aunt May- His Aunt, and legal Guradain Uncle Ben- His Uncle, and legal Gurdain Black Cat- Peter has always has a small-big crush on Black Cat in several dimensions Black Widow- In one dimension, Peter marries her. Harry Osborn- Best Friend Gallery 200px-Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 606 Textless-1-.jpg 280px-Spider-Man thumb-1-.jpg 280px-Garfield Spider-Man promo-2-.jpg 139px-Gwen_and_Peter_Spidey_01.jpg|Peter and Gwen. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Marvel